


That Anything Should Happen

by hariboo



Series: Doomed Kissing [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If her mother knew what they were doing she’d kick Gansey out of the house and Calla would pretend to hex him. Probably not even pretend, but her mother isn't home and doesn’t know what they’re doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Anything Should Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts).



If her mother knew what they were doing she’d kick Gansey out of the house and Calla would pretend to hex him. Probably not even pretend, but her mother isn't home and doesn’t know what they’re doing. Blue barely knows what they’re doing, what they are. Are they dating? Are they _boyfriend/girlfriend_?

What normal words. Blue doesn’t know how she feels about that. 

She doesn’t know if you can be someone’s girlfriend if you can’t kiss them, but then again, what they’re doing now isn’t kissing, and she’s still breathless. 

Today is one of those rare instances that nobody is home, or if someone is they’re tucked up in their room ignoring Blue in hers. Blue, who rolled her eyes and shoved Gansey up the stairs when he showed up at the door early, all smiles, a bag of her favourite yogurt in hand, and smelling of mint, his reason for coming over thin and convoluted. 

He flushed when she closed the door of her bedroom behind him, told her he liked it. 

They hadn’t planned this. He had said he had missed her as they put the yogurt in the fridge. She asked him if he wanted tea. He hadn’t, his fingers brushing against her layered necklaces and then she was leading them the stairs because he mentioned he’s never seen the whole house.

Now they’re in this terribly normal teenage moment, because that’s what making out in your room with your boyfriend when no one is home is. 

Except. They’re not making out. They’re not dating. And it’s entirely possible someone is tucked into the many corners of Fox Way.

Who Blue hopes isn’t listening. 

Because she’s getting loud. 

Blue wonders if she’ll smell of mint now. 

“Gan--Gansey,” she says, low. She’s not going to moan or do any of those things she reads about in romance novels. She isn’t. She tugs at his hair and sighs when he looks up at her. His eyes are blown wide, darker than she’s used to seeing them, and his mouth is turning up into one of his proud-of-himself smirks. She tugs harder at his hair. His face twists, but he doesn’t stop smiling. 

His mouth isn’t raw, he hasn’t been kissing her, but he’s between her legs, his fingers drawing up and down her calves. Sometimes he runs his nose where his fingers have been his breath a mere ghost. Blue shivers. 

“Yes, Jane?”

She wants to tugs at his hair again, but he must see something in her eye because he grabs her hand and tugs her fingers to his mouth. His teeth close around her the pad of thumb. He doesn’t kiss it. He doesn’t kiss her.

“Stop teasing.”

He laughs, pressing his face against her thigh. She can feel the vibration against skin. His laugh feels good, if she closes her eyes she could just feel the shape of his mouth. “Whatever you say,” he says. He looks up at her and then-- His eyes darken just a smidgen more, enough for Blue to worry, to shiver. She starts the shape of his name when he ducks down and licks-- _licks_ \-- Richard Gansey III _licks_ (Blue will never be able to wrap her head around what he does for her, with her, to her.) the inner line of her thigh from her knee to the hem of her shorts. She gasps. Her hips arch up. His hands move up to circle her hips. 

His lips never touch her skin.

Blue moves lets go of his hair and pulls at his shoulders. Gansey inches up, he keeps his hand by her hips until he’s sitting up, kneeling between her legs. Blue feels all his height for once. She never feels small around him, but right now she’s so very aware of how much taller he is. 

“Blue.” Gansey looks at her like she’s made of something more than flesh and bone. He moves one hand under her shirt, where his fingers are so long they skim the edge of her bra. He doesn’t move his hand further and just looks at her. 

She feels she can’t breathe. Feels the ache between her legs and in her chest. Her mouth opens and she wants to-- Blue reaches up and presses her fingers to the edge of his polo shirt. She tucks her fingers under the collar and pulls. Gansey bends for her, but keeps his face away from her. The hands that still rests on her hip moves to rest beside her head, his fingers just brushing her short hair, holding him up. 

It brings his pelvis close to hers. She hitches her legs up, not all the way up to his waist, but his thighs and hips. 

“I can’t breathe,” she says. 

His eyes study her face. “Do you want me to leave?” His fingers curl beside her head. She shakes her head, sliding her hand up and under his shirt. His heart feels like it’s racing. 

“No, I like it. It’s-- I can breathe, but I feel I can’t. My chest feels tight. I want to k--”

He shakes his head and she stops herself. It’s unfair to him and unfair to her. All the kisses they can’t even think about.

Gansey lowers himself down, the hand under her shirt moves up and covers where her heart is beating faster. Everything in her feels tight. He presses his hips against her. Their hands feel trapped between their chests. Blue sucks in a breath. 

“I won’t,” he swallows the word, “I won’t kiss you, but can I touch you?”

And Blue doesn’t know what he’s talking about he’s already touching her, but yes, she wants it. She nods. Gansey lowers his head, he ducks down, his nose brushing her mouth. Blue laughs, she feels tighter and brighter and she wants Gansey to touch her. The hand by her hair slips under her head and tilts her face back. 

Gansey’s teeth are at her neck and she feels him drag them down the column of her throat. Blue bites her lips. She doesn’t want to moan. She curls one hand around his next, tightens her fingers in his hair. Her other hands stays on his chest, under his now rucked up shirt. The hand on her chest moves and now she gasps. His fingers cup her breast and she closes her eyes. 

She breathes in deeply through her nose. He’s working his way down the stretched out collar -- not kissing, never kissing; all teeth and tongues, noses and a ghost of a breath. Blue can’t breathe, she wants more -- of her shirt and closes his mouth over her nipple, through her thin bra. This is not a kiss, it's not a kiss. In the same second he squeezes and pinches her other nipple. He tugs with his teeth, and Blue hisses a breath through hers.

Her eyes snap open and her hips press up, hard and tight against Gansey’s. He thrusts up against her and she can feel him hard and twitching between her legs. She feels warm and a little wet where they’re pressed against each other. She wonders if she should think it’s gross. That she can feel how wet she is against her underwear and all she wants to feel is _more_. She can feel his breath warm against her ear. 

There’s the terrible knowledge that if she moves her head to the left their lips would be aligned. She doesn’t move her head. It’s a lot easier than she ever thought it would be, sometimes. To not kiss Gansey, she means. Sometimes it’s torture. Sometimes it’s so easy because it means he’ll live. All she wants every day is for Gansey to live.

Her fingers twist in his hair, her thoughts spiralling down into dark places and Blue forces herself back to the moment. She feels Gansey sigh, drop his weight more on when she rubs her hand down his stomach. She can feel his erection press harder against. She bites her mouth, her moan still escaping her.

She can hear Gansey curse -- “Oh, damn--- Blue,” his throat works, Adam’s apple bobbing. His hips hitch hard against hers, once, twice, and drop down to press down against hers. -- and try to move off of her, probably wanting to be a well raised gentleman. She curls the hand that’s still under his shirt over the skin of his heart. She hopes she doesn’t scratch him too bad. Blue shakes her head, can’t form a word, and tightens her legs around his waist, pulling him tight against her. 

Gansey stays. His eyes lock on to hers and drops his forehead against hers. He’s flushed and maybe a little embarrassed, but Blue only smiles.

He’ll move eventually. They both will and they won’t kiss but he’ll touch her lips the way he likes to when he forgets that her mouth is his death sentence and they’ll go back to being whatever they are, something too complicated to give words to.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BDAY JESS!


End file.
